


Una Imperfecta Navidad

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fanfic navideño, puro fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La navidad de Adrien Agreste no pudo haber comenzado peor. Él estaba atrapado en un mundo "perfecto" en el que se sentía infeliz, pero un encuentro furtivo sería el causante de volver todos sus sueños realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Imperfecta Navidad

Ladybug no me pertenece.

 

 

**_[Una imperfecta Navidad]_ **

**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **

 

Adrien miró el árbol de Navidad ubicado en el recibidor de su casa sin sentir ningún tipo de cariño especial por él. El artefacto era hermoso, tenía cientos de luces amarillas y adornos dorados que combinaban entre sí, de alguna forma, los ornamentos clásicos le recordaban a los viejos castillos del siglo XVIII, y todos se encontraban perfectamente ubicados en el árbol dos metros y medio de altura, sin dejar espacios vacíos entre las ramas. Parecía algo que solo se vería en un centro comercial, o en una tienda por departamentos, y probablemente así era.

Él sabía que hacía años su papá iba a la tienda y compraba un árbol completamente ensamblado. Días después, la tienda enviaba a alguien para instalarlo. Sin embargo, el año anterior, Gabriel Agreste descubrió las maravillas de las compras por internet, por lo que ni siquiera se tomó los habituales diez minutos que solía emplear para pedirle a Adrien que escogiera entre dos modelos diferentes, y aquello solo lo hacía sentirse más deprimido.

Dos semanas atrás, Adrien visitó la casa de Nino, el árbol ya estaba completamente preparado, se trataba de un árbol de plástico algo destartalado por el exceso de uso, y tenía grandes vacíos entre cada una de sus ramas, como si las hubiera perdido tras el pasar de cada año. El hermano menor de Nino puso las luces, por lo que se encontraban únicamente en la parte baja del árbol (justo al nivel de la altura del niño) y los ornamentos eran una gigantesca colección de figuras dispares que habían reunido con el pasar del tiempo.

— Esta es mi favorita, la compramos en un mercado callejero cuando Nino era pequeño, fue un día maravilloso, me trae muy buenos recuerdos — dijo la mamá de su amigo mientras le enseñaba una casa de jengibre con el barniz ligeramente descascarado.

— A mí me gustaría tener un árbol más presentable — continuó la mujer algo apenada — pero todos los años los niños insisten en armarlo ellos mismos, yo no tengo corazón para deshacer su trabajo, si lo hago, se perdería toda la gracia, ¿no lo crees? — preguntó.

— Por su puesto que si— Asintió Adrien sonriente y con algo de envidia, pues a su papá jamás se le hubiera ocurrido poner en consideración sus sentimientos de semejante manera.

— ¿Te gusta el árbol de este año, Adrien? — preguntó Natalie al verlo parado frente a él, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía el recibidor.

— Es muy elegante — comentó.

— Me alegra que te guste, yo lo escogí — dijo en su habitual tono monótono, pero con un leve toque de orgullo que le dejaba ver a Adrien cuanto le importaba aquello.

— Es muy lindo — respondió Adrien quien hubiera preferido mil veces que su papá lo hubiera comprado y no que se lo hubiese asignado a su asistente como parte de su trabajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Natalie? — preguntó Adrien de repente — es veinticuatro de diciembre ¿no deberías estar en casa con tu familia, o algo así?

— Yo no tengo familia, al menos no en París, todos viven en Ruan. Hubiera querido ir de visita, pero con todo el asunto de las ventas navideñas olvidé apartar un tiquete de ida, sería imposible conseguirlo en este punto. Además, entre tu y yo, no creo que el señor Agreste me permita ausentarme — dijo Bajando la voz como quien cuenta una confidencia. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pues Natalie jamás se había mostrado abierta con él, sus conversaciones siempre se limitaban a un agradable y cortés tono de negocios, pero nada más.

— Eso no es justo.

— Puede que no, pero el trabajo que tengo con tu padre no es fácil de conseguir, y si quieres ascender en la escala corporativa tienes que hacer sacrificios.

Adrien frunció el seño, él sabía que así eran las cosas, el trabajo de asistente de Gabriel Agreste debía tener miles de candidatos detrás, por lo que si ella quería seguir en el negocio tenía que hacer concesiones de ese tipo. El problema era que el muchacho no era un empleado más, él no había aceptado voluntariamente quedarse solo durante Navidad.

— ¿A donde se supone que vas? — preguntó Natalie al ver que Adrien se hallaba vestido para andar en la nieve y llevaba una mochila.

— A la casa de Nino — respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

— No creo que a tu papá le guste que salgas solo un veinticuatro de diciembre por la tarde. Las calles son una locura — dijo la asistente, quien obviamente se debatía entre decirle a su jefe o dejarlo que fuera con su amigo.

— A él no le importará. Papá nunca hace nada realmente especial durante noche buena, tan solo se presenta para el desayuno que siempre compartimos durante la mañana de navidad, estoy seguro de que esta vez no será una excepción. Además, la mamá de Nino me dijo que podría traerme de vuelta, no tendré que caminar — dijo Adrien quien se sentía casi desesperado al ver que ella parecía cada vez más escandalizada con la idea.

— Adrien, me temo que esto tiene que saberlo el señor Agreste.

— Pero…

— No pretendo ser la mala de la historia, pero no creo que te dé permiso de ausentarte un día como hoy, es noche buena — insistió Natalie.

— Por favor.

— Si quieres salir de esta casa debes tener el permiso de tu papá. Él se encuentra en su estudio, hoy no fue a la oficina, así que puedes hablar con él — sugirió Natalie.

— Está bien — aceptó Adrien de mala gana.

Adrien subió las escaleras en compañía de Natalie. Él odiaba la mayoría de sus encuentros con su papá, pues más parecían reuniones de negocios que una charla entre padre e hijo. El muchacho estaba seguro de que no reaccionaría bien ante su sorpresiva visita.

— Tu papá te espera — dijo Natalie, tras salir del estudio privado de su papá.

— Hola papá, yo, este…

— Al punto Adrien, por favor ve al punto — dijo Gabriel Agreste apenas sin levantar su mirada de la pantalla de su computador.

— Quiero pasar noche buena con Nino, sé que tu no estarás en casa así que…

— Adrien, ¿en donde se supone que tienes la cabeza? ¿acaso no recuerdas la fiesta de en casa de Maurice Chevron? — dijo refiriéndose a uno de los distribuidores más importantes de su padre.

— Yo…— comenzó Adrien quien no tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de pánico de Natalie intuyó que debía tratarse de algo que ella olvidó mencionarle. A él no le sorprendió, después de todo, entre las citas personales y de negocios de su padre, la planeación de todo tipo de eventos, la verificación de todos los contratos y documentos que firmaba, la administración de su casa y la crianza de su hijo, a Natalie podía escapársele uno que otro detalle.

— Yo lo olvidé — mintió el chico desanimado.

— Tienes que estar listo a las siete. Natalie te indicará como debes ir vestido.

— Pero yo quería…

— Adrien — lo interrumpió Gabriel Agreste quien por primera vez levantó su mirada de la pantalla — no tengo tiempo para esto, hay unos asuntos en las tiendas de Nueva York que no se resolverán solos — dijo con una expresión aburrida.

— Pero, tu realmente no necesitas que yo vaya a tu fiesta, y realmente quería…

— Tu eres la imagen que representa a nuestra empresa.

— ¿Desde cuando es “nuestra”? — preguntó Adrien genuinamente irritado.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Gabriel mientras golpeaba su escritorio con la palma de la mano — realmente no te entiendo, Adrien, siempre te quejas porque no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos, y el día en que te pido que vayamos a una fiesta, tu insistes en pasar noche buena con extraños.

— Papá, yo… — comenzó Adrien, pero pronto las palabras murieron en su boca ya que aunque le doliese reconocerlo, él tenía la razón.

— Voy a llamar a Nino y le informaré del cambio de planes, y estaré listo para las siete — exhaló Adrien resignado.

Gabriel Agreste no le contestó. Adrien se marchó a su cuarto en donde llamó a Nino y le contó las malas noticias. Cuando faltaba cerca de media hora para las siete, se preparó y vistió uno de sus mejores trajes con una camisa azul y una corbata que hacía juego. La fiesta se celebraba en el penthouse de uno de los amigos de su padre. Como era de esperarse, la promesa de pasar juntos las fiestas no fue más que una mentira. Adrien pasó la velada acompañado de las dos hijas de un comerciante ruso de pieles, a las que invirtió horas convenciendo de que debían dejarlo en paz, ya que la menor era siete años mayor que él, y el muchacho no planeaba tener una relación que rayaba en lo ilegal.

Al llegar la media noche, Adrien tomó un vaso de ponche y se sentó junto a la ventana de una de las tantas habitaciones que permanecían oscuras en aquel lujoso apartamento, acompañado del par de hermanas quienes se encontraban muy ocupadas para siquiera prestarle atención. Nadie notaría su ausencia, y podría disfrutar de la bellísima vista, imaginando que se encontraba en alguno de los tejados de París con su querida Ladybug, en vez de en una fiesta aburrida junto con Katerina y Olga, con las que apenas se podía comunicar, y que estaban a dos pasos de sufrir una sobredosis de cocaína.

En teoría, fue la fiesta perfecta, la perfecta champaña, la perfecta comida, la perfecta decoración y los perfectos invitados. Adrien la odió de principio a fin. Durante el camino a casa, él ni siquiera trató de dirigirle la palabra a su papá, ya sabía que era inútil tratar de llegar a un acercamiento cuando se hallaba excitado por los negocios que hizo durante la velada. Adrien se fue a dormir con un sabor amargo en la boca, hasta que se levantó de repente. Era claro que aún era muy temprano, ya que la mañana aún tenía ese tinte azulado de las primeras horas del día.

Adrien se levantó sin saber bien lo que hacía. El frio le entumeció ligeramente las plantas de los pies mientras avanzaba descalzo por el pasillo hasta la cocina de su casa. El muchacho tomó un vaso de agua de la llave, hasta que sintió un par de voces que provenían del exterior, aún era muy temprano para que iniciara todo el jaleo en la mansión Agreste, por lo que decidió investigar, se sorprendió al ver maletas en el recibidor, esto solo significaba que alguien llegaba, o que partía. El sabor amargo en su boca solo empeoró.

— Espero que te hallas asegurado de que no tendré la silla en la salida de emergencia, Natalie— dijo Gabriel Agreste mientras dejaba el comedor y entraba al recibidor sin darse cuenta de que Adrien miraba sus maletas con atención.

—¡Adrien! — exclamó su papá tratando de no sonar tan alarmado como se encontraba, pero fallando estrepitosamente — supuse que te encontrarías dormido.

— ¿A donde vas? — preguntó Adrien sin despegar su mirada de su padre, quien se encontraba acomodando elegantemente su corbata, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se sentía nervioso.

—Voy a arreglar unos asuntos en Nueva York. Tengo que presentarme en el aeropuerto en una hora.

— Entonces, supongo que nuestro desayuno de Navidad se cancela.

— Adrien…

— Voy a volver a la cama, hace frio — dijo Adrien quien dio media vuelta sin dejar que su papá terminara la frase.

Tal y como dijo, Adrien durmió un par de horas más, y para cuando se levantó el pálido sol de invierno ya se encontraba en lo alto. El muchacho se vistió con su ropa térmica y decidió salir sin siquiera detenerse a comprobar si quedaba alguien en casa. En la entrada tan solo se encontraba un guardia de seguridad, pero no se detuvo a interrogarlo al verlo salir.

Adrien caminó por las calles de su barrio mientras sentía el gélido aire de la mañana penetrarle los pulmones y entumecerle las manos. Muy pocas veces se había sentido tan solo y deprimido como en aquella ocasión. El muchacho se encontró a sí mismo frente un aparador de un restaurante de comida extranjera que se hallaba cerrado por las fiestas. Adrien vio a través del cristal una escena del nacimiento instalada. Las figuras eran dispares, María y José parecían provenir de sets de figurillas completamente diferentes, y aquel paisaje de Jerusalén tenía un par de animales fuera de lugar, como hipopótamos y jirafas, de aquellas que salían como premios en los cereales. En la parte de atrás, había un montón de dibujos con garabatos infantiles con lo que parecía ser un Papá Noel con barba verde y cabello morado. Una pequeña multitud comenzó a entrar al local, él no pudo entender lo que decían, ya que hablaban en español, pero lo que si comprendió es que se trataba de una familia, y todos parecían pasarla cien veces mejor que él.

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. Adrien volteó y se encontró con Marinette, su compañera de escuela, y su sospechosa numero uno de ser Ladybug.

—Hola Marinette.

— Ho- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? Es navidad — dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

— Papá se fue de viaje, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que salí a comer algo, pero mi restaurante favorito está cerrado por las fiestas, ¿y tú que haces? — preguntó Adrien.

— Estoy llevando pedidos — respondió torpemente Marinette mientras levantaba una pesada bolsa que parecía contener cajas de pasteles.

— Déjame ayudarte.

— No es necesario.

— Insisto — Adrien tomó la pesada bolsa mientras le guiñaba el ojo, a lo que Marinette le respondió sonrojándose aún más, si es que ello era posible.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a entregar tus pedidos?

— P-Por su puesto, si es que no te parece muy aburrido.

— En lo absoluto.

Adrien y Marinette comenzaron a andar por la calle, mientras que la chica se detenía en algunos edificios a dejar sus paquetes, y la bolsa se veía cada vez más vacía.

— Sé que te he visto en alguna parte — le dijo a Adrien una mujer joven que se encontraba firmando el recibo de su pedido.

— No lo creo.

— Sí, estoy segura de que te he visto, tu rostro me es familiar

— Todos me dicen lo mismo.

— Te ves como ese “niño bonito” de los anuncios de perfume — gritó un hombre que se hallaba acostado en el sofá viendo televisión.

— Sí, la gente dice que me parezco a él. — concluyó Adrien quien quería que aquella pareja se olvidara de él lo más rápido posible.

Marinette y Adrien terminaron la entrega de la chica al tiempo que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban cada vez más frías.

— Gracias por tu ayuda — dijo Marinette mientras avanzaban el uno junto al otro.

— No hay de que.

— Me siento mal, por mi culpa no has podido comer, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? — preguntó la chica con la voz temblorosa y las mejillas cada vez más rojas.

— ¿Acaso tu no piensas celebrar la navidad con tus padres? — preguntó Adrien quien sabía que a diferencia suya, la familia de Marinette no perderían la oportunidad de divertirse durante las fiestas.

— Mamá no celebra la navidad, pero papá y yo si lo hacemos. Sin embargo, tenemos que celebrar muy tarde en noche buena. Estos dos días son muy buenos para la panadería, ellos venden por montones, y hoy están llevando pedidos para servicios de catering, así que tendré que quedarme sola— dijo Marinette mientras encogía los hombros.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! — exclamó Adrien — quiero decir, no es maravilloso que tengas que estar sola, es maravilloso que yo pueda pasar el día contigo…. — comenzó a balbucear el muchacho.

— Marinette — comenzó nuevamente Adrien con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras tomaba su mano — gracias por todo.

— N- No Ti-Ti-Tienes que agradecer — tartamudeó Marinette.

Marinette y Adrien caminaron hasta la casa de la chica. Los edificios cercanos a la panadería Dupain le eran bastante familiares, él había pasado varias noches en aquellos tejados, sentado y esperando un golpe de suerte. Conforme pasaban los días, Adrien Agreste sentía crecer el presentimiento de que ella era Ladybug. Las coincidencias eran demasiadas como para no notarlas, y sus personalidades tenían ciertos puntos de encuentro que le hacían preguntarse si todo aquel comportamiento tímido de Marinette no sería una mera fachada.

Adrien había pasado un buen rato mirando hacía el edificio, esperando que Ladybug se colara por la ventana o saliera de ella, pero hasta aquel momento, no había tenido esa clase de suerte. Y a pesar de todo, él cada día estaba más y más convencido de que ella la heroína. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado la razón, probablemente le habría dicho que se estaba volviendo loco, aún no hallaba manera de explicarlo, simplemente lo sabía, solo necesitaba una prueba.

— Tengo mucha comida que sobró de la cena de anoche — dijo Marinette sonriente — espero que no te moleste almorzar con las sobras, te prometo que te parecerá delicioso — le dijo Marinette mientras luchaba por encontrar las llaves de su casa en el pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba con ella.

— No me molesta, en realidad, tengo mucha hambre, olvidé desayunar esta mañana — respondió él.

Las largas escaleras hacía el apartamento de la familia Dupain Cheng le parecieron eternas, y al llegar, el olor de pollo al horno y salsa de ciruelas inundó el ambiente, por lo que él recordó cuan hambriento se encontraba. En aquel momento, su traicionero estomago rugió con fuerza, tanto, que fue lo único capaz de cortar el incómodo silencio. Marinette se dio vuelta y lo observó sorprendida, después, ella sonrió levemente.

— Voy a calentar la comida en seguida — dijo Marinette con expresión risueña. Adrien se sonrojó como nunca, quería que un gigantesco hueco en la tierra se lo comiera. Aquel era el momento justo para impresionar a la chica más linda y amable de su clase, y sus traidoras entrañas le jugaban una mala pasada.

— Si quieres puedes encender la radio — sugirió Marinette mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se ponía el delantal de cocina. Adrien hizo lo que ella le dijo, y encontró una emisora que trasmitía un programa especial de navidad, en tanto pensaba que aquel sencillo encuentro entre dos amigos se parecía cada vez más a una cita.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse nuevamente, pues si se trataba de Ladybug, este sería el momento que había soñado desde que la conoció, y si no lo era, él estaría entrando en terrenos muy peligrosos ya que Marinette le agradaba demasiado como para considerarla una amiga más.

—¡Ah! — exclamó Marinette. — mis afiches.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— N-Nada, solo recordé que dejé algo en mi habitación. — dijo. Marinette subió las escaleras hacía su habitación a toda velocidad, y Adrien pudo escuchar el sonido de papel rasgándose. Definitivamente, ella era una chica demasiado peculiar.

Marinette regresó y sirvió la comida, que se componía de una típica cena navideña de pollo relleno con salsa de ciruelas, puré, y vegetales. Adrien estaba maravillado, no era que no comiera aquellos platos con regularidad, en realidad, la cena del día anterior fue muy parecida, pero se sentía tan hambriento y deprimido que aquella comida con esa chica sonriente y complaciente fue como un bálsamo para las heridas.

— Te lo juro Marinette, aquel sitio parecía un museo, apenas si podía tocar las cosas, y esas dos chicas no paraban de hacer tonterías, yo solo pensaba: ¿en qué momento van a romper algún jarrón que cueste millones? — dijo Adrien mientras le narraba todo lo que había pasado durante la fiesta del día anterior.

— No suena divertido.

— No lo es.

— Aunque haces que tu vida suene glamurosa, como una especie de capitulo de “Gossip Girl”, o algo parecido.

— Pero ha de ser uno de los malos. Déjame decirte una cosa, ese tipo de personas no son tan divertidas en la vida real, muchas son crueles, egoístas y francamente algo peligrosas — dijo Adrien mientras se atragantaba con una montaña de puré de papas — ¿puedo tomar más? — preguntó el muchacho mirando el plato con ojos voraces.

— Claro, claro — asintió Marinette pasándole la bandeja. — ¿A que te refieres con peligrosas?

— Drogadictas.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Marinette entre escandalizada y preocupada. Adrien no pudo contener una sonrisa, pues aquella reacción era típica de ella, la de una persona que es capaz de interesarse genuinamente por el bienestar de alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

— Seguro. Ellas y muchas modelos son así. Pero, no quiero seguir hablando de eso, cambiemos de tema.

— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? — preguntó la chica.

— ¿Es una broma? Por su puesto que sí. Aunque, espero que no sea una forma de hacer que me olvide de eso — dijo Adrien mientras señalaba con la cabeza la refractaria de clafoutis de ciruelas a medio comer, recién sacado de la nevera y esperando a ser devorado por él.

— Claro que no, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

— ¿En serio? ¡eres la mejor Marinette! — contestó Adrien quien se sentía excesivamente animado, considerando su humor habitual. Normalmente, él no tenía razones para ser risueño y alegre, por lo que se limitaba a ser educado y algo apagado, el único momento que merecía algo de sentimiento, era cuando tenía puesto el traje de Chat Noir, aparte de eso, la vida parecía trascurrir en una especie de sucesión de eventos grises uno tras otro.

— Ok, ¿qué juegos tienes? — preguntó Adrien mientras que se sentaba en el sofá de la familia Dupain acompañado por un gigantesco pedazo de clafoutis. Él pasó su mirada por cada uno de los empaques hasta que encontró su juego de carreras favorito.

— ¿Qué te parece este, Marinette?

— Es perfecto.

Y con aquella palabra se dio inicio a lo que sería una larga tarde de juegos, en la que ella lo pateó sin compasión en varias oportunidades. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Marinette comenzó a preocuparse.

— Papá y Mamá aún no llegan, se suponía que tan solo irían a uno de los salones de eventos en las afueras de París y volverían en seguida — comentó Marinette mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba por la ventana.

— No te preocupes, los llamaremos nuevamente, te lo prometo, a lo mejor están encerrados en algún restaurante en el camino, por el terrible clima, o algo parecido, de seguro que se encuentran a salvo — dijo Adrien en tanto se acercaba a ella y le ponía las manos en los hombros.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó ella — ni siquiera contestan mis llamadas.

— Durante estas fechas las líneas de celular tienden a congestionarse — respondió Adrien mientras la apretaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Marinette no pareció quedar mucho más tranquila con esta explicación, por lo que Adrien se hizo el firme propósito de mantener la calma por los dos.

— Tal vez estás en lo cierto— respondió Marinette. — Hemm… — balbuceó ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien preocupado.

— N-nada es que… — comenzó ella quien obviamente luchaba por articular las palabras — espera aquí, no te muevas. — dijo Marinette casi sin aliento.

Marinette se dio vuelta y subió por las escaleras a la segunda planta del apartamento. Adrien se quedó inmóvil frente a la ventana. A él le gustaba Marinette, pero había momentos en los que ella le parecía demasiado peculiar, como este. Los pasos en el piso superior se sentían extraños, casi como si ella se encontrara dando vueltas en círculos. Adrien podía imaginarla discutir con ella misma sobre si bajar nuevamente a la sala de estar, por lo que él decidió romper su promesa y subir a averiguar que estaba pasando.

— ¿Marinette? — preguntó Adrien mientras se colaba por la trampilla del cuarto de la chica. Él tenía un dormitorio increíble, pero este lugar era más amable y más acogedor de lo que nunca sería su propia casa. Todo era rosado, y ponía de presente cada uno de los intereses de la chica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette quien se quedó rígida como una tabla mientras escondía algo detrás de ella. Adrien sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? — preguntó Adrien mientras se acercaba e intentaba ver lo que ella cubría.

— No es nada — respondió Marinette alejándose.

— Claro que tienes algo

— N-no es nada.

— Vamos Marinette, no seas cruel, déjame ver.

— E-Espera.

— ¿Es algo para mi? — preguntó Adrien casi a manera de burla. Sin embargo, el se sorprendió al ver que ella se quedaba rígida y lo miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Es para mi, Marinette? — pregunto Adrien nuevamente de manera más seria.

Marinette se puso roja como nunca, y bajó su mirada al piso. Después, descubrió lo que se hallaba escondiendo en su espalda, se trataba de una bolsa verde laminada con un pequeño moño en el extremo. Marinette parecía tan avergonzada que apenas fue capaz de lanzarle el regalo contra su pecho. Adrien sonrió. Él sabía que ella no era tímida, ni callada, ni alguien a quien se pudiera ignorar con facilidad, lo había demostrado en una infinidad de ocasiones frente a toda la clase, mientras parecía hechizarlos con su magnética personalidad, pero cuando venía el momento de hablar con él en privado, ella se volvía un desastre y no podía articular más de dos frases seguidas. Por eso, Adrien apreció mucho más el detalle, ya que sabía cuanto le costaba entregárselo.

Adrien abrió el regalo sintiéndose emocionado. Era la primera vez que recibía algo el día de navidad en años, generalmente su papá olvidaba comprarle un regalo y se lo entregaba un par de días después, y el año anterior decidió simplemente darle un sobre con dinero para que comprara lo que quisiera. Pero aquello era diferente, al ver los ojos ilusionados de Marinette, él entendió que ella se lo daba de todo corazón, no solo para llenar un requisito sin sentido. Adrien sacó un tejido azul claro del paquete, se trataba de un cardigan, el cual se enfundó sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Es maravilloso! — dijo Adrien mientras caminaba hacía un espejo junto a un maniquí.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó ella.

— Pero que pregunta, claro que me gusta, es lo mejor que me han regalado en años— dijo el muchacho. — ¿qué tal se ve? Perfecto para una sesión de fotos, ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Adrien en tanto hacía una de las falsas poses que solía utilizar para la publicidad de su papá.

— Perfecto — murmuró Marinette después de soltar una fuerte risotada — aunque creo que los fotógrafos apreciarían si dejaras de hacerte el payaso.

— Tengo la impresión de que a ti te gusta que yo me haga el payaso. — dijo descaradamente Adrien acercándose a ella.

— Puede que sí — respondió Marinette sonriente.

— ¿Porqué?

— Por qué así te ves más feliz — contestó la chica. Adrien se quedó petrificado al escuchar estas palabras, él siempre pensó que engañaba a todos con su pose de “el perfecto modelo de papá” al parecer, había alguien que sabía perfectamente como se sentía.

— ¿Acaso no me veo feliz todo el tiempo? — preguntó Adrien poniéndola a prueba.

— Sí, pero yo creo que no eres sincero— dijo Marientte mientras escapaba a su mirada.

Adrien no se lo iba a permitir, quería forzarla a tener un poco de valor frente a él, y saber de una vez por todas porqué lo trataba diferente, porqué era encantadora y elocuente con todos los demás, mientras a que a él apenas si podía hablarle. Él tomó firmemente su mentón y puso su rostro al frente para que ella no lograra mirar hacía otra dirección.

— Puede que tengas razón — confesó Adrien.

— Marinette, pareciese como si me conocieras, pero eres diferente cuando estás junto a mi, ¿porqué no me tratas como a todos los demás? — preguntó Adrien frustrado — eres amable, pero con todos los demás eres abierta y elocuente mientras que a mi apenas me hablas, ¿por qué yo soy diferente? — preguntó cada vez más frustrado.

— Adrien…

— Sí es porque temes que revele tu secreto, no tienes porqué preocuparte, yo lo sé desde hace tiempo, y no voy a contarle a nadie, imagino que tu también conoces mi secreto, y sé que no le contarás a nadie — dijo Adrien, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquello fue un error, pues Marinette se puso pálida y abrió los ojos como si estos quisieran salirse de sus cuencas. Probablemente, ella no tenía la menor idea de que él era Chat Noir, y él se encontraba lanzando suposiciones al azar.

De repente, Marinette salió corriendo sin el menor aviso, y bajó por la trampilla hacía la sala de estar. Adrien corrió tras ella. Aquel no había sido el movimiento más inteligente que hubiera podido hacer la chica, ya que solo le disipaba las pocas dudas que tenía. Adrien ahora se encontraba seguro. Marinette Dupain era Ladybug.

— Espera — gritó Adrien al darse cuenta de que ella corría hacía la puerta de su apartamento. El muchacho la agarró fuertemente por la cintura para evitar que ella alcanzara la perilla.

— Déjame — gritó Marinette mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre.

— ¡No! — le respondió Adrien quien no tenía la menor intención de dejarla ir, no importaba cuantas patadas le diera en las espinillas.

— ¡Que me dejes! — insistió.

— No — contestó nuevamente Adrien mientras que la conducía hasta el sofá con un gran esfuerzo — primero debes calmarte — dijo el muchacho al darse cuenta de que las patadas no aminoraban, y que incluso había roto un par de las figurillas que descansaban en la mesa de centro.

Adrien la lanzó contra el sofá, y de inmediato se sintió culpable al ver que ella hacía una ligera mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, él no esperó a que Marinette pudiera levantarse nuevamente, sino que se sentó junto a ella, curvando su cintura lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran el uno frente al otro.

— Cálmate— dijo Adrien mirándola a los ojos. Para sorpresa de Adrien, aquel tono se escuchó frio y algo autoritario, muy parecido al de su propio padre, esto le disgustó.

— Yo no tengo ningún secreto — aseguró Marinette. Adrien no pudo evitar reírse.

— Discúlpame, princesa, pero sería más fácil creerte si no hubieras salido corriendo como una loca ante la mera mención de podrías tener un secreto— se burló Adrien, usando intencionalmente el apodo que Chat Noir solía utilizar para ella. Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par, era claro que aquel detalle no le había pasado desapercibido.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? — preguntó ella.

— Lo sospechaba desde hace poco tiempo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando caíste de aquella escalera? — preguntó Adrien haciendo referencia a una de sus tantas batallas con los akumas — te torciste el pie, y apenas podías caminar, al día siguiente, te presentaste a la escuela con una herida en el mismo sitio. Algo me decía que no era una mera coincidencia. Después de aquello, las cosas comenzaron a ser cada vez más claras, el parecido físico, ustedes jamás se encontraban en el mismo sitio simultáneamente, era obvio que se trataba de ti — dijo el muchacho quien se dejó caer en el espaldar sofá, ya que estaba seguro de que ella no escaparía nuevamente.

—Lo sabes desde hace mucho — dijo Marinette sorprendida mientras se reincorporaba.

— Pensé que tu también lo sabías — contestó Adrien— siempre eres muy agradable con todos, la clase te admira, y tienes esta especie de personalidad magnética que hace que te respeten sin dudarlo dos veces. Pero, cuando estás conmigo, apenas si me hablas, tan solo balbuceas tímidamente, como si estuvieras asustada. Yo pensé que era una forma de proteger tu secreto. — afirmó.

Marinette contestó con una leve risa.

— No tiene nada que ver con eso — dijo Marinette.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella no respondió la pregunta de Adrien, los dos se quedaron callados por un rato mientras que la música que él había colocado se colaba por el ambiente, recordándoles su presencia.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó Adrien de improviso.

— Debes estar loco, ¿Acaso crees que este es el momento adecuado para hacerlo? — respondió Marinette entre sorprendida y molesta.

— ¿Por qué no? Hemos sido amigos por casi un año, y siempre he querido bailar contigo, mi lady — dijo Adrien quien le dedicó una sonrisa. Marinette se quedó en silencio, por lo que pensó que se trataba de una negativa, hasta que ella se levantó y le brindó su mano.

— Vamos gatito, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer— dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa, y lanzándole un reto silencioso. Adrien sonrió de una forma casi gatuna, tomo la mano y besó el dorso de esta.

— Será un placer mi “Lady” — respondió Adrien aceptando el reto.

Adrien se puso de pie y puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Marinette mientras sostenía la otra fuertemente. Los dos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente de un lado a otro, mientras una de las tantas versiones de “Baby it’s cold outside ” sonaba en el radio. Ciertamente, aquella navidad no empezó de la forma que él hubiera deseado, pero rápidamente se estaba transformando en una de las mejores experiencias que hubiera tenido. El calor de la mano de Marinette contra la suya, y la sensación de tener a alguien para quien no era una carga tener que pasar tiempo con él era sobrecogedora.

Él lo sabía, ya no había espacio para negar la inevitable verdad: estaba enamorado de Marinette, y si ella no hubiera resultado ser Ladybug, probablemente se hubiera visto en la encrucijada de dejar a una de ellas ir. Ahora, él debía asegurarse de que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. En los últimos meses, Adrien había visto el comportamiento de Ladybug ablandarse, casi como si ella pensara que había una posibilidad de considerarlo más que su amigo. A menudo, pasaba varías horas cada noche imaginándose que lo que él había deseado tanto pudiese hacerse realidad. Sin embargo, Marinette no parecía sentir nada por Adrien, ella ni siquiera era capaz de hablar claramente cuando estaba con él.

— No me explicaste porqué me tratas diferente a todos los demás, ¿acaso no te simpatizo? — preguntó Adrien.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette incrédulamente.

— Cuando eres Ladybug eres amigable con Chat Noir, incluso tienes la astucia necesaria para burlarte de mi en mi propia cara. Eso me gusta, nuestra relación es divertida y ha mejorado mucho durante los últimos meses. Pero Marinette ni siquiera parece querer tomarse el trabajo de decirme dos frases coherentes, y aún así, decidiste darme un regalo de navidad— explicó Adrien.

Marinette decidió separarse de él, dedicándole, una mirada más incrédula que la anterior. Adrien sintió pánico, sabía que había dicho algo malo, pero no entendía qué, si tan solo ella le diera una pista podría solucionarlo.

— Adrien, es imposible que no lo hallas notado — dijo ella. Adrien se sintió sudar frio por semejante afirmación. Él no tenía la menor idea a lo que ella se refería.

— No se…

— Adrien, yo he estado loca por ti durante este último año — dijo Marinette sin el menor rastro de su tradicional timidez, casi como si quisiera corregir un terrible error— Yo quiero a Chat como a un amigo, aunque creo que mis sentimientos han cambiado, pero a ti también te quiero. Me sentía muy confundida, pensé que quería a dos personas completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo.

— No entiendo, si se supone que yo te gusto, ¿por qué ni siquiera me hablas?

— Porque no puedo hacerlo. Siempre que tengo la oportunidad las palabras escapan de mi boca, quiero hacerte saber como me siento por ti, pero temo que me rechaces si lo hago — confesó ella en un suspiro.

— Oh, Marinette… — exhaló Adrien quien dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, uniendo su frente a la de ella.

— Oh, Marinette — repitió casi sin aliento. Adrien tomó una bocanada de aire y en medio de un golpe de adrenalina le dio un beso en los labios, seguro que esta vez no sería rechazado como en tantas oportunidades anteriores.

Una oleada de calor lo golpeó, estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la calefacción. Las manos de Marinette a cada lado de su rostro se sentían cálidas, por lo que él puso las suyas sobre las de ella, para asegurarse de que el contacto perdurara.

— Este cardigan es el mejor regalo que he recibido — bromeó Adrien, por lo que ella sonrió.

— Espero que lo disfrutes — dijo Marinette.

De repente, el sonido del celular de Marinette rompió el hechizo, y ella corrió hacía la mesita de té en donde se encontraba el artefacto.

— Son mis padres — dijo ella emocionada mientras miraba la pantalla — ¿hola? — preguntó mientras contestaba la llamada.

— Sí, sí, sí, — asintió Marinette varias veces, tras lo que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio — estaba tan preocupada, pensé que podría haberles pasado algo, ¿por qué no llamaron antes?

Adrien sonrió en su dirección, tras lo que sacó su propio celular, miró si existían llamadas perdidas y se desilusionó al no encontrar ninguna. Él sabía que no debía sorprenderse, pero no dejó de molestarse.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? — preguntó Adrien en cuanto la vio colgar el teléfono.

— No creo que halla problema, en cuanto lleguen papá y mamá les preguntaremos, aunque puede que a tu familia no le guste — dijo la chica.

— A mi familia le importa bledo lo que yo haga, mientras no esté trabajando como modelo y ayudándole a producir más dinero — contestó Adrien amargamente.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — preguntó Marinette quien obviamente deseaba cambiar de tema para evitar que el se deprimiera.

— ¡Me encantaría! — exclamó Adrien.

— No te molestaré hoy, Adrien agreste, pero me debes una larga conversación, quiero saber que sabes exactamente de mi — dijo Marinette casi reprendiéndolo.

— Por su puesto, mi Lady.

Aquella navidad estuvo lejos de ser perfecta. A decir verdad, era una de las más caóticas que hubiese tenido. Pero no importaba, la verdadera belleza de lo imperfecto es algo que solo está a la vista de algunos pocos, pues el sentimiento y la alegría a veces toman formas inesperadas, como en aquel día en el que la jornada iba a ser solitaria y deprimente, pero terminó trasformando en un verdadero festín a las cenas a medio comer e incómodos bailes en apasionadas confesiones de amor, que le proporcionaron a Adrien una de las mayores alegrías de su vida.

Adrien pasó su brazo por encima de Marinette y la acercó a su cuerpo, mientras esperaba que fuere lo fuere lo que les deparaba el futuro, fuera bueno para los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, quería escribir un fic de navidad, este lo publiqué la primera vez en ff net, pero ya que tengo esta nueva cuenta voy a sacarle provecho, en fin... por favor, no se olviden de comentar, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
